Ninja And Keyblader
by getsuga1993
Summary: what if right before sora and the others left hollow bastion the first time in kingdom hearts 2 yuffie decided she wanted to tag along rated T my go up to M for violence just to be safe probably no lemons- On Hiatus due to busy college schedule if anyone wants to write their own version of this story feel free


**Ninja And Keyblader**

**ch.1**

**My first kingdom hearts fanfic its a YuffieXSora story right before Sora and the others leave hollow bastion the first time Yuffie decides she wants to tag along for excitement as they travel they start to get closer and feelings emerge. Sora wont be as childish and will have more of a sibling bond with Kiari. Rated T may go up to M for violence just to be safe probably no lemon I just started writing fanfiction so depends on my how I feel about my skills. I do not own kingdom hearts or anything related to it. On Hiatus due to busy college if anyone wants to write their own version of this story feel free as long as its SoraXYuffie sorry for the disappointment**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were standing outside with Leon and Yuffie looking at the sky where Sora just openned a path to another world "Looks like its time we got moving" Sora said as he turned to the others. Leon nodded " I understand try not to disapear for another year." He said with a smirk Goofy laughed " we'll try" Yuffie flinched she didnt want Sora to leave she always thought he was fun and to see how he had grown since they last met made her feel odd she suddnely came up with a solution "In that case I think i'll tag along to make sure that doesnt happen" Yuffie said hopping forward with her arms behind her back.

This surpised everyone expecialy Donald who let out a loud "what!?" Sora just looked her in the eyes asking " Um are you sure I mean it would be great for you to come but arent you needed here?" Leon stepped forward too "He's right as it is we cant afford to lose anyone" Yuffie just placed her hands on her hips and turned sideways to face Leon "You wont lose me if something happens we can come back since if it is an emergency we'll need they're (she pointed a finger at Sora's group) help anway" Yuffie responded

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Donald yelled waving his hands back and forth "Do we even have room?" Goofy rubbed his chin "well if one of us gives up one of our rooms we should." Yuffie put a fist in the air "There its all decided The Great Ninja Yuffie is comin along! Right?" she asked giving Sora puppy dog eye's. Sora swallowed and rubbed the back of his head he wasnt sure why but for some reason he couldnt say no to her "alright... yeah it'd be great." Yuffie gave him a quick hug which just made him even more confused and flusterred while Leon just put his face in his hand he knew once Yuffie decided on something you couldnt talk her out of it "alright but be sure to come back if we need you I know it may sound selfish but we really need all the help we can get" Leon resigned while Yuffie jumped from roof to roof to get to her house to pack.

Leon just smiled and turned back to the others "good luck" was all he said before heading to Merlin's house Goofy was laughing while Donald mumbled "She's going to be trouble" and Sora stood there thinking 'what have I gotten us into?' While hoping the worlds were ready for a visit from Great Ninja Yuffie.

Yuffie came back ten minutes later with a backpack and a smile while they headed to the town square the boys were arguing who'd give up a room in the Gummy Ship "it aint me" Sora said crossing his arms "well I'm not either" Donald said glaring at Sora "Besides you got us into this mess" he continued. Goofy finally brought his arms up "How about we let Yuffie decide?" Donld and Sora nodded while Yuffie tapped her chin she then got a devilish smirk while thinking 'oh this will be good hehe.' Seeing the smirk the boys got a sinking feeling.

"How about I just bunk with Sora?" Yuffie said while smiling before Sora could even reply Donald and Goofy both said "deal" and started laughing while Sora just faced palmed Yuffie seeing this laughed even harder.

When they got to the alley Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in they all beamed up into the Gummy Ship. Yuffie just looked around "Ohh cool" she said before grabbing Sora's arm and asking "Where's our room?" Sora couldnt help but blush "come on its this way" he said with a sigh while guiding her down the white hall with four doors while Goofy explained the first one on left was his and the secound one was Donald's and the first on the right was Sora's and now also Yuffie's and secound was the kitchen.

Sora openned the door and Yuffie tossed the backpack on the bed which was in the center of the room with muffled clangs Sora assumed were throwing stars and clothes while Yuffie also layed her large throwing star which had been strapped to her back on the bed as well. Yuffie looked at the room which had blue carpet, a night stand on either side of the bed and another door which Sora explained led to the bathroom.

"Come on we need to get to the bridge to figure out where we're gonna go" Sora explained while Yuffie followed him back into the other end of the hall into a big control room with chairs and a big globe like contraption. Goofy waved them over "The path you openned led to two worlds one is Beast's Castle while the other is The Land of Dragons where should we go?" Yuffie hopped up and down "Oh oh oh can I pick?" Sora just laughed "alright where too then?" Donald brought up the map (**AN looks like in the game**) for Yuffie to pick. She tapped her chin "How about this one...

**Find out which world she picked next time and let me know what you think i'm new to this this is only my secound fic and the first was discontinued after the first chapter so no flames i will just ignore it and make fun of you. constructive critisism is always helpful though i know this chapter was slow but it was just ground work next chapter will have more action and be longer. **


End file.
